Online education systems may provide information about a mathematical formula. When a learner, especially a beginner, is reading a paper/book or studying learning materials, he/she may encounter specific mathematical formulae which omit detail of derivation due to space limitations or compactness. As such, the learner may be unable to figure out why and how the mathematical formulae can be developed.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.